Shadows
by Angel-that-saves-17
Summary: Flaky got kidnap by no other than splendid the super villein, she been tuned into his slave and can't get back into the light where she was. But now she bring drag in the shadows with him. AU


**A/N: hey guys! I'm back! it been while hadn't? I'm sorry I got busy and all shit I'VE PROMISED THAT WONT HAPPEN AGIAN! AND UPDATED MY OTHER STORIES SOON AS I CAN! But anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Her eyes slowly opened, her head was throbbing. She couldn't tell where she was, all she saw was complete darkness. The only thing she knew for sure she was almost naked, and this room was cold. She slowly sat up and hugged her kneels, in needed for warmth. She wanted to move forward but something around her neck was keeping her from doing that.<p>

All sudden the door opened, blinding of light poured into the room and flaky quickly covered her eyes.

"Great, you're up." A man said, his voice is low, husky and yet enchanting.

Flaky uncovered her eyes and tuned red as she tried to cover her almost bare figure, not wanting the kidnapper to see more of it. Her maroon orbs met his crimson ones, she shook slightly under his dark glance.

"So how are you?" He spoke softly, a small smile cross his lips. "You're been asleep for almost a day, you must be hungry." His smile grew wider, "but to get a meal, you must obey to your master and be a good little pet. Do you understand?" He asked lightly if he were speaking to a spoiled child.

The redhead looked up at the man, she nodded slowly. "Y-yes..."

The male paused, waiting for more.

Flaky blush darkly, "y-yes... M-mas-master..."

He grinned, leaned over and grab a chain which is the bonded to the floor, unhooked and yanked it cost flaky to get up, the girl whimpered not wanted to be here, the male noticed and spoke. "I don't want to punish my darling little pet but I do if you don't listen to me."

she nodded and walk towards Him, letting him lead the way, while she try cover try to cover her torso and also her undergarments with her arms and head down in embarrassed as they walked.

"So, what is your name?" He asked glancing at her every once in a while at her curvy body.

"F-fla-flaky... M-master." She answer shyly.

He nodded, "though you must always call me master, but you should know who own you. My name is splendid and l'm the super villain."

The girl looked at him in fright he's more than a villain, he's a monster the one he can kill her fast without hesitation. "M-master may I-I ask for c-clothes?" She asked weakly, not wanting to set him off.

splendid shook his head, "no I love seeing your body liked this. It's excites me" he said with a smirk.

The girl whimpered slightly, she didn't like this one bit. She needed to get of here but that was impossible with this collar and chain. She had to get out.

splendid brought her to the kitchen and hooked the chain to the chair, "stay here pet." He commanded before going over to the counter, beginning to prepare a sandwich for her.

Flaky looked around, this place was actually look gothic and and old she expected the place be more of a mass and wrecked. It was clean so he must've been somewhat neat. He had to be controlling since he hadn't rape her yet. He also was handsome so she guessed that was a plus. "What about my family and friends?" She finally asked. " They notice that I'm missing and come looking for me"

Splendid chuckled, " that won't be problem you'll see I find animal, killed it terribly and I put your clothes on it. They think you're dead."

Flaky looked down and her eyes started to watered, " ... P-please let me go... I'm sure you can find much more better pet than m-me..." She said as she began to cry. " I-I miss my b-brother..."

There was silence for a few moments, "forget about him." He said as he brought her the sandwich. "Now stop that and eat."

Flaky looked at sandwich than at him, "I-I'm not hungry!" She sobbed, "I-I just w-want to go h-home!"

Splendid narrow his eyes and put his hands around her neck, "you will not cry in front of me. You will not disobey me!" He hissed. "Do you understand!"

The redhead gasped and her eyes shut. "Y-yes m-master!" She coughed, wanting to get air.

Splendid stared at her for a moment before loose his grip around her neck. "That was your only warning. Now. Eat." He barked than letting her go.

Flaky stopped sobbing and nodded quickly. She wiped her tears and picked up the sandwich, "t-tha-thank you master." She said before taking unwanted bite of her sandwich.

The male watched her, "hold still, just keep eating." He ordered as his hands lightly touching her pale soft skin. "Flaky..." He breathed as he moved his lips to her neck. "You'll be such a good little pet... I'll take such great care of you." He whispered.

Flaky blushed darker than normal and she obeyed as she felt his tongue running along her neck. Her body tense up, also her heart pounding fast and forced herself to swallow the food in her mouth. What's was wrong with her? This was not supposed to feel great!

Splendid smirked and pulled away, he unhooked the chain on the chair, also the collar and held it in his hands. "Come to my room when you're done. If you try to escape, I'll make you regret it." He spoke, his tone was serious.

Flaky watched as the male left the room and let out a sigh. What she going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what do guys think about? Plz! Review ^.^**


End file.
